1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal lens in a three-dimensional display.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional three-dimensional display, a liquid crystal lens made by liquid crystals and electrodes usually has a disclination line effect therein after voltages are applied, due to the arrangement of the liquid crystals; in other words, the refractive index of the liquid crystal lens is obviously discontinuous. As a result, the aberration produced by the liquid crystal lens fails to meet the practical needs, and cross talk effects could thus arise when the three-dimensional display is operated to display images, causing quality of the displayed images to be poor.